How Could I Have Been So Blind?
by LBIGreyhound13
Summary: Oneshot. Takes place during Episodes 17 and 19 in Don Wei's POV. After learning that his daughter ran away from the Stern Boarding School the day after her birthday and seeing Molly perform one of his late wife's stunts, Don Wei feels the need to confirm his suspicions regarding the connections between Molly and Eva.


**Author's Note:** Hi there! For those who don't know me, my name is LBIGreyhound13. I had been writing fanfiction for a while now, and I was a huge fan of _Oban Star Racers_ when it aired on the Jetix programming block on Toon Disney. When I heard recently that a sequel or a spinoff was being considered, my love for the show was reignited, and I just had to post some fanfiction about it.

This is a oneshot I had written a long time ago based on Don Wei's POV when he and Molly/Eva are talking during Episode 17, "Optimized like Ondai."The second part after the line break takes place in Episode 19, "The Origin of the World _,_ "and it's about what I think Don Wei was doing before Jordan came in confessing his feelings for Eva. ENJOY!

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything related to _Oban Star Racers_.**

* * *

How Could I Have Been So Blind?

We finally won our first victory in the grand finals of the Great Race of Oban. It was a miracle that we were able to recover so quickly, and it was all thanks to the Earth Team pilot, Molly, and her partner, Jordan. As soon as they returned to the module with the Whizzing Arrow, we all decided to throw a little celebration for today's victory.

Jordan was busy telling the team's mechanics, Stan and Koji, about their confrontation with Ondai, one of the other finalists, during the race. I was just sipping some hot coffee not paying any attention to him as Jordan and Molly had already informed me on how they obtained their victory despite their obstacles.

Suddenly, I saw Molly walking outside. I remembered how she performed one of my late wife's stunts during the previous race and the fact that my daughter, Eva, escaped from the boarding school I enrolled her in after her mother passed away, around the same time Molly came to my racing company to get a job. I decided to follow her and try to talk to her about her life. I saw her standing in the moonlight, but she didn't seem notice me behind her.

"Looks like we have a clear night, tonight," I said to start a conversation.

"You're right," Molly said as she turned to me. She then turned back to look outside.

"I've never had a chance to ask you much about your life," I said after a moment of silence. I figured that this could be the time to put my mind at ease in regards to this situation with Molly and my daughter. If Molly wasn't my daughter after all, then that would only mean that Eva was back on Earth somewhere…completely unaware and away from the dangers of this planet.

That was when she began to shift uneasily and then just went to continuing to drink her beverage. I decided to try asking her a few questions. It was the only way to find out if she was really my daughter, Eva.

"So do you have any brothers and sisters waiting back on Earth?" I asked her.

Molly paused for a moment and then just shook her head in response. I started to continue but I was able to tell that she wasn't enjoying this at all, but I had this feeling that I needed to keep pressing for information, especially when she just confirmed that she was an only child just like Eva.

"I see," I began again. "An only child…your parents must have smothered you."

I remembered when Maya and I considered trying to give Eva a brother or sister. As much as we loved spoiling our young daughter, we both considered sharing that love with another child, but by the time we were going to try again…her tragic crash occurred leaving Eva as an only child forever.

I could have sworn I heard Molly growling under her breath. I _was_ indeed getting somewhere with her. I prayed to myself that I wouldn't say something to get her upset and start a fight with her like we usually did back on Alwas. It seemed like that was all we did during the qualifying races and that we never had the chance to talk things over.

We almost did have a normal talk that day after her frightening race against Spirit…the very same alien responsible for Maya's death. Molly came into my office telling me that she had to tell me something important, and I went ahead telling her I had to say something to her as well. I told her about my daughter and how I couldn't see her as much as I wished, only I didn't get into much detail. However, I did explain that I was taking my problems with Eva out on young Molly and tried to apologize, but then all of a sudden, she grew angry and walked out telling me that if she was my daughter she would never want to see me again.

Coming back to our conversation right now, I thought of another question.

"Where were you working before you joined the team?" I asked the young girl.

"Working?" she asked me as if she didn't know what I was talking about.

"Y-yes, as a mechanic," I clarified for her. I admitted to myself that that was an odd question to ask a 15-year-old girl, but it was worth a try. After all, she had proven to be quite experienced as a mechanic when she first walked into my garage and fixed one of my star-racers. "That's what you were doing before, wasn't it?"

"Yes, of course, a mechanic," she said looking at her drink again pausing before speaking up again. "Well there were several places. The last one was…" she thought for a moment, "Brokarow Motor Racing, yeah," she said, confident with her answer.

"Brokarow Motor Racing?" I asked. Now, I was getting suspicious. "I happen to know Clyde Brokarow quite well. He worked for me for several years… _after_ his racing team went _bankrupt_."

I saw Molly's hand tremble and that she used her other hand to make it stop. I could tell that she was angry with herself for clearly making a mistake in her answer. I couldn't beat this around the bush anymore; I needed to find out for sure whether my suspicions were true.

"Well, I…" she began again. "Look, I worked. Who cares where?"

I felt myself grow quite stern. "Listen here, have you ever heard of the Stern Boarding School, young lady?" I asked trying to keep myself from yelling at her again.

She looked at me in shock. "Stern Boarding…" she started to say as she stared at me for a while.

I knew she was stuck at that moment. I could tell I was getting close. "I'll be more direct," I told her. I took the leap and braced myself. "Are you my daughter, Eva?"

Molly then gasped in shock at what I just asked her. She then turned away from me and hesitated to answer my question. Then in mintues, she then turned back to me, smiling.

"If I were your daughter, you would know it immediately," she said casually. "I mean you really wouldn't need to ask me, would you?"

Then just before I could say anything else, she left. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to go check on the Whizzing Arrow. Great day, today, huh?" Molly said as she ran downstairs to her room. I tried to stop her but she was already halfway done the stairs leaving me there to process our entire conversation.

I turned to look back outside and watched as the Flying Temple passed the mountain region of Oban. I thought about how Molly arrived at my racing company around the time Eva ran away from school, how Molly risked her life during her race against Spirit on Alwas, how she performed one of Maya's stunts during the previous race, and finally, how she hesitated when I asked her if she was my daughter. That was when I finally knew the _real_ answer to my question.

"Oh, Eva, it's you," I said to myself. Yes…despite her response, I was able to figure out that the Earth Team pilot, Molly, was really my long-lost daughter, Eva. Although I knew that Eva did not know that I found her out, so I decided to just pretend I didn't know anything for now and then tell her when I felt she was ready.

* * *

A couple days have passed since I figured out that Molly was really my daughter. Even though I knew the truth, a part of me still refused to believe it. I had to get actual proof, but I knew I wasn't going to get it from Molly, herself. So after today's race, Stan and Koji went outside with Molly and Jordan to do some stargazing. I took this as an opportunity to go into Molly and Jordan's room. I went into Molly's part of the room behind a curtain that they used to split the room, despite feeling that I was invading her privacy, but I needed some evidence to clear up these doubts…anything that could tell me for sure that this was Eva. I looked around in her bags and then on her hammock, and that was when I made a discovery. I found a picture under Molly's pillow, and when I picked it up, I gasped as I felt my heart drop into my stomach and slowly sat on the hammock trying to process what I was looking at.

It was one of Eva and me when she was five years old in front of Maya's star-racer. It was the picture I gave to her before I took her to boarding school…and left her there for 10 whole years.

I remembered when we took that photo like it was yesterday. It was a few months before Maya's terrible crash in that race with Spirit, and Eva was just five years old. She had that huge smile on her face, and her laughter was contagious as always. I closed my eyes as I remembered seeing that little girl reaching up to me wanting me to pick her up. I finally complied and held her close as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

" _Look at the camera, you two!" Maya said to us as she held the camera ready to take our picture. "Say cheese!"_

" _Cheese!" Eva and I said in unison._

The evidence I was holding was as clear as day; there was no longer any form of doubt. As I stared at that picture, I knew for a fact that Molly and Eva were truly one and the same. I couldn't believe it! This whole time Eva was part of the Earth Team and competed in these dangerous races, and I failed to see that my only child was with me ever since we left Earth to compete in the race. Unfortunately, Eva still did not know I figured out her little secret, but I was going to tell her that I knew soon. She had to know. It was finally time for us to work the things we needed to work out before returning to Earth to be a family…with or without the Ultimate Prize.

The whole time I was staring at Eva's picture of us together, I could only ask myself, "How could I have been so blind?" Then I promised myself that as soon as the race ended, Eva and I would go back to being a family again and would never be separated again!

* * *

 **Author's Note:** And there you have it, boys and girls! I really hope you enjoyed this oneshot! Please don't hesitate to review! I would love to know what you thought! Thanks again, guys! See you next time! Also, here's hoping that we will get that sequel/spinoff! I would love to see these characters and this universe again!


End file.
